


The Year of Our Lord Nine Twenty-one

by solarlotus



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Things going well for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and toasts are raised in Bebbanburg's hall.
Relationships: Finan & Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Year of Our Lord Nine Twenty-one

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote on NYE!

“A toast to the year if our lord, nine twenty-one!” Finan cried raising his cup for the umpteenth time that evening.

“Our third year in Bebbanburg and it promises to be the best yet!”

The hall broke out into a cacophony of cheers and tables were thumped before men and women paused to drink.

“This year,” Finan continued, “we will see the crops come to fruition, we have a good store for winter, our market is busier than ever before, our traders flourish. We have the best homes! The plumpest children! The most beautiful women.” Finan paused for the cheers and cat calls. “And the fiercest fighters!” There were more cheers.

Finan hushed the crowd that was squeezed into the newly built hall before turning to the man next to him, the man who sat at the head of the table, smiling at him indulgently.

“And all of our prosperity is due to our lord, the one and only lord of Bebbanburg, Uhtred! The best warrior and master in the land!” Finan raised his cup and to rapturous cheers men drank to Uhtred and Finan returned Uhtred’s gaze. Uhtred stood, still looking at his companion, leaned to Finan and planted a kiss on his forehead. Finan grinned and sat down, leaning back on the bench and looking up, waiting for Uhtred to speak.

He said the right things, spoke about his pride in his people, his love for them, whether they be Saxon or Dane, promised peace and wealth. Finan led the cheers and thumped the table, raised his arms, rousing more appreciation from the hall for the man he had followed from slavery to riches and finally home. Uhtred got up after the toasts had been made, pleading the weariness of age, heading to the sleeping chamber that was up the stairs he was so proud of. Finan followed, smiling.


End file.
